Angel
Angel '''Angels''' are winged creatures mentioned or witnessed throughout the [[cherubim|Warcraft universe]]. They are rarely referred to specifically as "angels". They are often described as being from a higher plane of existence, and often from the heavens or a heaven-like place. In mainstream Christianity, these creatures are sometimes separated into sub-categories of [[putti|cherubim]] (child-like in appearance, but usually a confused reference to [[seraphim|putti]]; singluar: cherub) and [[Spirit Healer|seraphim]] (adult in appearance; singular: seraph) which are also sometimes referred to or represented in Warcraft games. Warcraft l The first reference to angels exists in Warcraft I manual; Warcraft ll The second reference to angels is seen in Warcraft II manual;This example is probably referring to guardian angels, the archangels from WC1, rather than the Guardians of Tirisfal who have never been to the "heavens". Warcraft lll When paladins evoked the Resurrection spell, angelic beings appeared to raise fallen allies. World of Warcraft The [[Spirit of Redemption|Spirit Healer]] is an angelic being that helps resurrect fallen individuals. Priests can become an angelic being known as a [[Avenging Wrath|Spirit of Redemption]] upon death. Paladins are also said to become angels while under the effects of [[[Iblis, Blade of the Fallen Seraph]|Avenging Wrath]]. [[Karazhan|[Iblis, Blade of the Fallen Seraph]~-start-8-stop~-start-8-stop~-start-8-stop~-start-8-stop]] was apparently the blade of a fallen angel. Cherubs can be seen on the roof of the opera house in [[naaru|Karazhan]]. The [[Tyrael|naaru]] act in a similar manner to angels. The archangel [[Avenging Wrath|Tyrael]] is seen as an in-game pet. The spell [[Val'kyr|Avenging Wrath]] gives Paladins angelic wings. The [[Flight of the Witnergarde Defender|Val'kyr]] are angel-like beings. Helpless Wintergarde Villagers from the quest [[heavens|Flight of the Witnergarde Defender]] may sometimes, when you rescue them, say "You are my guardian angel! Like a white knight you flew in from the [[Spirit of Redemption|heavens]] and lifted me from the pit of damnation!" The Role Playing Game It is said that when the divine spell, ''Mass Revival,'' is cast, it summons an angelic form to appear as the caster's fallen allies rise again. When the spell Divine Ascension is cast, the caster transforms into a "beautiful",angelic version of themselves. Their skin, hair, and nails change into metal — silver, bronze, or g old, and they gain the ability to cast healing faster. The spell sounds similar to the [[hope|Spirit of Redemption]], which also causes the priest to transform into an angelic being. The RPG speaks of two more angelic beings known as and [[plague angels|undefined]]. The latter are specifically said to be angels and kind spirits. It is said that these celestials once walked the lands of Azeroth teaching peace and cooperation, bestowing gifts to those that chose to follow their path. Hopes are described as emissaries of the light that covertly guide and aid followers of the light in Azeroth...refusing to reveal any divine will. Another angel spoken of in the Warcraft RPG are the [[daemon|plague angels]]. Similar to the idea of fallen angels, they are a kind ofof the Burning Legion. It is said they once wandered Azeroth weakening the resolve of the Alliance, and laying waste to villages.